The Dark Organization Saga
21. Lost Heroes Movie - "Princess Mononoke" Plot: ''Hatchet, the leader of the Shadows of Darkness, asks himself how long does Ratchet has to chase away what's important to him and what is he trying to prove. As he prepares himself, he admits that he and Ratchet are one and the same and he'll be ready to prove his own point. Elsewhere, Ratchet and the gang are protecting a village from a rampaging boar-god/demon, a confident young warrior, Ashitaka, is stricken by a deadly curse. To save his life, they must journey to the forests of the west. Once there, he's embroiled in a fierce campaign that humans were waging on the forest. The ambitious Lady Eboshi and her loyal clan use their guns against the gods of the forest and a brave young woman, Princess Mononoke, who was raised by a wolf-god. Ashitaka sees the good in both sides and tries to stem the flood of blood. This is met be animosity by both sides as they each see him as supporting the enemy... ''22. A Dangerous Core Movie - "The Core" Plot: The Earth's core has stopped spinning. Disasters are appearing all over the world: Birds acting crazy, powerful thunderstorms, 32 people die within seconds of each other when their pacemakers quit working. Ratchet and the gang join forces with Dr. Josh Keyes and his crew of five (total members: 6) go down to the center of the Earth to set off a nuclear device to make the Earth's core start spinning again or Mankind will perish... 23. The Search for Ratchet Movie - "World War Z" Plot: Life for former United Nations investigator Gerry Lane and his family seems content. Suddenly, the world is plagued by a mysterious infection by Dark Energon and the T-Virus of Umbrella Corporation turning whole human populations into rampaging mindless zombies under Hatchet and Vendra Prog's Control. After barely escaping the chaos, Lane is persuaded to go on a mission to investigate this disease. What follows is a perilous trek around the world where Lane and Ratchet must brave horrific dangers and long odds to find answers before human civilization falls... 24. The Destruction of All Worlds Movie: Pacific Rim Plot: For years, Earth is repeatedly attacked by giant monsters called Kaiju that emerge from a portal beneath the Pacific Ocean. The only effective defense is the Jaeger program of Stark-Fujikawa Industries, a massive complex robots that require pairs of neural-linked pilots. However, as each Kaiju attack becomes more powerful and frequent, Humanity must change its tactics. To that end, Ratchet & former Jaeger pilot Raleigh Becket are reactivated as part of a desperate plan to destroy the portal. As Raleigh strives to heal his inner scars and help his new partner conquer hers, an intrepid scientist discovers a way to link to the Kaiju's mind to learn about them. Unfortunately, that proves a mixed blessing as vital information of both sides is inadvertently shared and the stakes rise for a final battle... 25. Power of a Super Saiyan God Movie - "DBZ: Battle of Gods" Plot: 'Darkness and light will clash again. Only one shall beckon the multiverse.' One of the two prophecies was shown by the God of Destruction, Beerus. He and his master, Whis, travels to the Other World and battles Goku, but Goku was quickly defeated at his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Beerus then interrupts Bulma's birthday party to look for a strong opponent. Ratchet and the gang arrived at the scene as Beerus easily defeats every warrior that comes at his way. Feeling a glimpse of Ratchet's power, Beerus challenges him to prepare for the final battle against Hatchet. After testing Ratchet, Beerus tells the gang that they might have a chance to taking down the leader of the Shadows of Darkness. But, the only advise he'll give to them is to learn the previous moments as they connect to one thing only. As Goku arrives and became a Super Saiyan God, the battle of gods is about to begin... 26. A Heart-To-Heart Moment Movie - "Frankenweenie" Plot: As Ratchet and the gang decided to take a break in a grey-scale town, Sasha tells him that she is having a baby. Ratchet remembers that Jake, a warrior who fights in the future, did say that they should look after him at a different timeline. So, he and Sasha prepares a room for Jake until a dog dies in a car accident. Grieving over the loss, Victor Frankenstein asks Ratchet and the gang to keep his attempt to bring back Sparky a secret. Once Sparky gets loose, Hatchet has controlled other students to bring back other dead animals. Now, Ratchet might have a showdown with his dark counterpart... 27. Everlasting Darkness Movie - "Star Trek: Beyond" Plot: 28. The Storm Breaks Hard Movie - "Terminator: Genesis" Plot: In the future, Jake joins a rebel alliance who fights the terminators. John Connor has sent Kyle Reese and Jake to protect his mom, Sarah Connor. As they prepare to travel, John was attacked. But it was too late to get out of the portal. As they arrived in 1984, Ratchet and the gang finds Future Jake riding with Sarah and one of the Terminators she named 'Pops'. As Ratchet explains what happened, Future Jake is being erased from history because of the changed timeline. Now, Ratchet and the gang plans to destroy Skynet and find a way to restore balance not only for the future, but for the fate of their son... 29. Hope and Despair Movie - "Kung Fu Panda 3" Plot: ''Before Future Jake returns to his timeline and will never come back, he has given the power of hope to Sasha and her child. Ratchet has enough of the strikes Hatchet caused in a past month. To end the Shadows of Darkness once and for all, the team travels back to China and finds Po. Shortly after their reunion, another panda, Lish Ann, was looking for his lost son. As they enter Po's forgotten home, there are rumors that a evil spirit has been stealing powers from the previous kung fu masters. Ratchet needs a moment from Sasha while Hatchet is preparing for the final showdown. The most anticipated final battle will decide the fate of the multiverse... ''30. The Journey Ends Movie - "Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin" Plot: Ratchet, Clank and the team take one last journey to the 100 Acre Wood and visit Winnie the Pooh. But they learn that Christopher Robin is missing. So Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ratchet, Clank and the gang must travel to a mysterious place called Skull... Note: This is the final episode of the crossover franchise created by NW901. Tigerman531 will take over in Series 7.